ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! (Totally TV series)
Yu-Gi-Oh! is a Totally TV series on YouTube where the characters from different series meet up. Characters * Akiza Izinski (Jenn Barlow, 5D's) - Turbo Duelist and Yusei's love interest. Her ace monster is Black Rose Dragon. * Alexis Rhodes (Jolyne Lowery, GX) - An Obelisk Blue student at Duel Academy and Jaden's love interest. Her ace monster is Cyber Blader and she also has a Cyber Angel deck. * Aster Phoenix (Bryan Craig, GX) - A pro duelist who is Jaden's friend. He has a Destiny HERO deck. * Bandit Keith (Adam Ilani, DM) - The former U.S. duel monsters champion. His ace monster is Barrel Dragon. * Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura (Adam Rodney, DM) * Carly Carmine (Leslie Stratton, 5D's) * Crow Hogan (Patrick Prescia, 5D's) - Yusei's best friend who is a part of Team 5D's and his ace monster is Black Winged Dragon. * Dark Magician (Aaron Groben, DM) - Yugi's ace monster. * Dark Magician Girl (Jenn Barlow, DM) - Yugi and Téa favorite monster and Téa's ace monster. * Hunter Pace (Adam Ilani, 5D's) - The former Turbo Dueling champion. * Ishizu Ishtar (Madhulika Krishnan, DM) - Marik's older sister who wields the power of the Millennium Necklace. She has a Gravekeeper's deck and her Trap Card is Blast Held by a Tribute. * Jack Atlas (Adam Rodney, 5D's) - The Master of Faster who Turbo Duels Yusei. His ace monster is Red Dragon Archfiend. * Jaden Yuki (Parker Wright, GX) - The main protagonist from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and he has an Elemental HERO deck. His ace monster is Elemental Hero Neos. * Joey Wheeler (Parker Wright, DM) - Yugi's best friend. His ace monster is Red Eyes Black Dragon. * Leo (Parker Wright, 5D's) - Luna's twin brother who is a part of Team 5D's. His ace monster is Power Tool Dragon. * Luna (Jolyne Lowery, 5D's) - Leo's twin sister who is a part of Team 5D's. Her ace monster is Ancient Fairy Dragon. * Mai Valentine (Paige McGarvin, DM) - A duelist who is Joey's love interest. She likes to play Duel Monsters with her friends. Her ace monster is the Harpie Lady Sisters. * Mako Tsunami (Cedric Jonathan, DM) - A local fisherman who likes to hang out with his friends. His ace monster is The Legendary Fisherman. * Marik Ishtar (Parry Shen, DM) * Maximillion Pegasus (Miles Allen, DM) - The creator of the Duel Monsters card game. * Seto Kaiba (Brandon Barash, DM) - Yugi's nemesis whose ancestor wielded the power of the Millennium Rod before Marik. His ace monster is Blue Eyes White Dragon. * Téa Gardner (Laura Elizabeth Hall, DM) - Yugi's friend who is a dancer and a duelist. Her ace monster is Dark Magician Girl. * Tetsu Trudge (Maurice Benard, 5D's) - Chief of Sector Security. His ace monster is Goyo Guardian. * Tori Meadows (Brittany Uecker, ZEXAL) - She is Yuma's best friend since her childhood and she learns how to be a duelist like Yuma and the others. * Yami Marik (Sebastian Roché, DM) - A version of Marik who wields the power of the Millennium Rod. * Yami Yugi (Ryan Paevey, DM) - The main protagonist from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters who wields the power of the Millennium Puzzle. His ace monster is Dark Magician. * Yusei Fudo (Dominic Zamprogna, 5D's) - The main protagonist from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. His ace monster is Stardust Dragon. * Yuya Sakaki (Aaron Groben, ARC-V) - The main protagonist from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. * Zuzu Boyle (Scarlet Sheppard, ARC-V) Gallery Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:YouTube Category:Totally TV